Massacre of the Jensaari
Category: Siron's Organization Category: Unofficial Events Massacre of the Jensaari was a move by Siron and his organization to remove any potential force user threats, even the Jensaari. Planning The planning for such a thing began before Siron began to implement his larger plans for the galaxy. Siron trained under the Jensaari for a year learning about their ways as well as slowly gaining favor so that he may place one of his own into their fold. When Siron had finally left the Jensaari he had already planted the seed of their destruction. Keeping in Touch Siron never fully renounced himself of the Jensaari, he was very much still one of them in their eyes and every so often visited again to debate as well as learn new things. By continuing a relationship with the Jensaari, Siron was able to surprise the Jensaari later on. Meeting Siron had finally sprung his full blown plan into action, the destruction of all force user groups that existed in the galaxy. Ready to rid the galaxy of the Jensaari Siron planned a meeting with their leader at the time and was welcomed as he had normally been. By this time the leader already knew what was happening around the galaxy, and with the Sith and Jedi having their own galactic issues they could not see what was happening beneath them. Believing himself able to stop Siron, the Saarai-kaar welcomed him as he always did and hoped to spring his trap then. The Massacre Siron arrived in his personal corvette, alone as he had always been he was allowed to enter as always and made his way to his meeting. The Saarai-kaar planned the meeting in his personal meditation chamber where only he and his guard would be. Siron arrived and right away the discussion had been reared in the direction Siron had expected. The Saarai-kaar knew what Siron was doing outside in the galaxy and was ready to remove him. Siron played arrogant and defenseless as he had brought no weapons just as the Saarai-kaar was hoping to catch him. Not wanting to push the Saarai-kaar to call upon more guards he allowed the Saarai-kaar's personal guard to spring into action and kill his master before he could realize that he was the one that had been betrayed all along. The guard had been revealed to be Balatro, pleased with Balatro's work Siron ordered him to escape with him before the Jensaari had time to attack in full force. Outside where Siron's corvette had been, the ship activated and began to fire it's turrets at the building as well as any Jensaari who came outside. Meanwhile inside Siron and Balatro were killing any of the Jensaari who tried to stop them, with simply the force to aid him Siron laid waste to those that tried to stop him while Balatro used his skills with a lightsaber to cut through. After the two managed to escape they ordered for the destruction of the entire small building before departing. The entire building was destroyed by proton torpedoes that were unleashed from the corvette. The ship left after the place laid in ruble. OOC Information The actual massacre took place in a single post RP, the RP doesn't mention whether or not all the Jensaari lived or if all Jensaari were present at the time. Though it is safe to assume that most were killed in the building along side Saarai-kaar.